An Amusing Affair
by sarcastic-mango
Summary: Harry and Ron are doing...something in the bathroom, oh lala. Seamus is just an onlooker. Oh what amusement. Long drabble. SLASH.


Well hello there! The word count is roughly 743 words, written for a friend, and for the importance of procrastinating. That psychology exam was busily being not studied for. (I passed though!) Sorry about any crappy formatting. The horrors, really. Hearts to you all. Slight **slash** warning. 

----Presenting, An Amusing Affair, created by Mel and her muse-------

Seamus ran to the Gryffindor tower, unable to stop from grinning._ I can't wait to tell them  
what I just found out_ thought Seamus. He mentally snickered.

He finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Seamus stopped to catch his breath.

"Password?"

"I believe in," he faltered a bit, "m-ma-magic!"

"I would hope so!" cried the Fat Lady as she swung open the portrait entrance.

"Hey Hermione!" Seamus waved. He didn't stop to chat with her. He was on a mission.

Hermione looked up from her Potions book and glanced at Seamus, who was already up the stairs atthe entrance of the 6th year boys' dorm._ I wonder why he's so rushed to go to the boys' dorm_ thought Hermione. She mentally shrugged and continued reading up on the side effects of  
the Sleeping Draught.

Seamus grabbed the door handle and swung the door open. "HEY GUYS!" he yelled out. "Guys, you won't believe what I just found out!" Seamus was disappointed. No one was in the dorm room. "Guys,where are-" Seamus was interrupted by a loud grunt. _It came from the bathroom _figured Seamus._  
_

Seamus walked up to the bathroom entrance and contemplating going in. "Neville? Harry? Ro-"

"Argh! This," a grunt, "is." His words were muffled.

"Bloody hell! Do that again, I think it's-"

"Ron, what have you done to it?" Seamus finally recognized the voice as Harry's. The other voice was Ron's, apparently.

"Nothing! I was just playing with it and it just well, ..." Ron trailed off, seemingly unable to explain.

"Well you did a bloody good job too! It's stuck now."

"I think that-"

"Don't think, help me!" Seamus heard a few more grunts.

Seamus was befuddled. _What the bollocks is going on? What are they doing in there?_!

"Harry, this isn't going to work."

"Shut it. If I tug at it a bit longer maybe- AH HAH. I've got it out!" Seamus heard nothing for a few seconds and then disgust, "Ugh, I got it all over me!"

Ron began laughing. "Hahahaha! Look at you, covered in it!"

"Oh, God, disgusting. This is disgusting, Ron. It's all sticky and white-" Seamus becamewide-eyed. _Are they...? Bloody hell, they're-_ His thoughts were interrupted by a few more groans from Harry and then Ron's voice sounding slightly hurt.

"Well then what colour is your-"

"Stop sitting there and help me clean it off, it's your --FUGHHAH!"

"Having a bit of trouble there, Mr. Potter?" Seamus thought he heard something of a grin in Ron's voice.

Harry started to sound a bit annoyed, "Yes. I am." Harry seemed to pause for a while and then  
said, "It doesn't taste that bad." He sounded surprised when he said that.

"I would hope it doesn't if you're practically eating it."

Harry became defensive, "Well, you're not helping me wipe it off!"

"Grumpy, grumpy. Look we have to clean this mess up before everyone comes back and finds us-"

Harry interrupted Ron. "It tastes kind of like mint..."

Ron groaned. "Harry, stop. I'll help you clean up."

"Good. Get a towel or something."

"There aren't any!" remarked Ron.

"It's a bathroom! How could there not be any towels?"

"Er, irresponsible teenaged boys?"

Harry sighed. "Fine. I'll walk back to our dorm and get a towel."

Seamus watched the door knob turning and panicked. _I don't want to get caught knowing about  
their uh, tryst..._ Alas, it was too late.

Harry walked out muttering with his hands and stomach covered in well, gooey white...stuff. He didn't notice Seamus until he'd taken a few more steps. Then, "Uh, hi," he faltered, "Seamus."

Seamus felt an awkward moment coming on. "Er, yeah, hi."

Harry felt Seamus stare at him. "Well-"

"HARRY! What's taking so long! That toothpaste will begin hardening soon and you'll have a  
bloody hard time getting it off!"

Seamus blinked and just stared off into places people like Seamus stared off into when deeply confused. And he was. Confused, that is. _Toothpaste? That's...unexpected._

Harry noticed his blank stare and tried to explain, "Heh, well, see Ron and well, his tube of  
toothpaste wasn't really-" Harry stopped talking.

Seamus grinned. _Amusement is brought upon me in the form of toothpaste._ "Yeah, okay. Need any help cleaning up?"

**fin. **


End file.
